One True Love Bites The Dust
by Hey Its Renee
Summary: Sonic and Amy are best friends until Sonic moves away.Ten years later they reunite and they develop feelings for each other. Betrayals, Lies, Broken promises, Hurtful Words and Danger is their obstacle. After it all, will they make up or break up?
1. Chapter 1: Goodbyes and Hellos

"Hey Ames, I have some bad news" Sonic said sadly. "What is it Sonic?" Amy replied, "I'm moving away. And I know I promised that I'd never leave you. But this time I have no other choice but to. I'm so sorry". Just then Amy fell into a verge of tears "B-b-but y-y-y-you pr-pr-promised m-m-me! Y-y-you s-s-said t-t-that y-y-y-you would never e-ever l-leave me." Sonic pulled her into his arms and put her head into his chest and rubbed her head. "Amy its okay" Sonic said. "No its not. I mean you're moving away. And I may never see you again". Just then Sonic's parents called him "Goodbye Amy. I'll miss you" Sonic said "Goodbye Sonic. I'll miss you too. And promise you'll remember me?." "Pinky promise Ames" they pinky promised and Sonic ran to the car. Amy fell to her knees and burst into tears. She let a few sobs out and watched as the car sped away. ****Ten years later in Station Square**** *Amy's POV* I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock and the smell of breakfast. I shut off my clock and ran to my closet. I picked out a red tube top with white faded jeans and red flip-flops. I brushed my quills and rushed downstairs. "Good morning Mother!" I said "Good morning Amelia." I kissed her on the cheek gave her a hug and set the table. Then I grabbed a plate and piled it with bacon, flapjacks, sausages, and eggs. Then I ate my food and ran it down with orange juice. I grabbed my bag and rushed out the door. Suddenly I bumped into my friend Cream. She was wearing a orange halter top some denim shorts and brown cowboy boots. "Hi Cream" I said politely "Hi Amy. I heard that a new boy is coming to our school today." I felt my phone vibrate and took it out. It was a message from Rouge. Rouge: Hun. You need 2 get 2 school ASAP. Me: K. Me n' Cream r comin Rouge: K. Cya' Hun. I shut my phone and ran to school. "AMY WAIT UP!" I was almost there just five more seconds. I ran so fast I bumped into someone. "Sorry. I was running very fast and I couldn't-" "It's not your fault. I'm so sorry. I'm new here so I don't really know about this place. My name is Sonic. Sonic The Hedgehog" 'His quills have gotten longer and his voice is deeper over the years' I thought."And my names Fried Chicken" I joked. "Just joking. I'm a bit surprised that you don't remember me" "Why is that?" he asked. "Because I'm your best friend. Amelia. But you call me Ames" he had a shocked look on his face. "Ames? Its really you?" "Umm, obviously. The one and only Amelia Rose." He picked me up and held me in his arms. People started to look at us. " You can put me down now" he blushed. "So, Sonic lets go inside shall we?" "We shall" Sonic said in his gentleman voice. And inside we went.


	2. Chapter 2: Total Drama

Hey Guys, I know that the first chapter was a blow but I promise that it will get more interesting. And if you read till the end you'll get a virtual chocolate chip cookie. AMY HURRY UP WITH THOSE COOKIES . AMY:YOU THINK IT TAKES FIVE SECONDS TO MAKE THESE. ME:OHH CRAP. CYA LATER GUYS! AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

***Amy's POV***

Me and Sonic went inside. "So, Sonic wanna go hang at the diner get some milkshakes and catch up?" I asked "Sure Ames. " The rest of the day went smooth up until lunch. I was walking into the cafeteria with my girls and headed to our usual table when Sally Acorn ,the schools biggest bitch, tripped me. I fell on my face and I heard laughter.  
"What the Hells wrong with you Sally!" I said. I got up and I felt tears brim my eyes. I blinked them away and turned around. " Well little Ms. "I'm better than everyone else" I'm showing you who's the top bitch of the school." At that exact moment I was going to punch her but I simply said "I don't know who the fuck you think you are but you need to get one thing straight. No one fucking likes you or your attitude. So get over yourself! I mean if I had to like spend my entire day bragging about myself non-stop I think that I would probably die right on the spot." Then she got up and pushed me. I pushed her back. Then she slapped me and grabbed my quills. I punched her square in the nose. Then I felt someone pull me away. I squirmed out of their grip and pulled her hair. "Amy stop!" I heard someone yell but I kept my grip and I practically felt her kick me in my shin. So I kicked in the chest repeatedly. "And that's how I got detention and made it late to our meet. I'm really sorry Sonic. Truthfully I am" I said softly "Amy that's okay and it really wasn't your fault. It was Sally's fault." We talked and laughed. I checked my phone and it was 9:56. "I think we should go. Its almost closing time and I'm a bit tired" I lied. "Well anything for my favorite customer" I rolled my eyes and rose up in my booth. Then I grabbed his hand and he walked me home. I crawled into bed and thought. I felt weary. Then I let the darkness take over me.


	3. Chapter 3:Tic Toc on the clock

I know I said virtual chocolate chip cookie but Amy practically overcooked the cookies cause she was chasing me. But did she know where I am hiding. Answer is no. Guys don't worry I have a supply of everything I need rubber bands and hooks for bracelets, Arizona Fruit Punch, Chips Ahoy, Ruffles Sour cream and Cheddar, My Laptop, My Kindle Fire, My Beats. So I'm stocked up. Any who enjoy!

***Sonic's POV***

I can't believe that Amy is late. She should have been here four hours ago. I'm starting to get worried. I just hope that shes okay. All of a sudden I hear the door open and the bells chime. It was her. "Ames, your late. I was worrying you ditched me" "Me? Ditch you? Nah not in a million years" Amy replied. "So what was so important that you came late?" I asked concerned " Well this is what happened." She told me what happened and gave me an apology. "Amy that's okay and it really wasn't your fault. It was Sally's fault." After a couple hours I held her hand and walked her home. Then I went to my special thinking place. I thought about my relationship with Amy and how I felt about her. 'Well I think she's funny kind and caring, that she's beautiful that- wait what! I think Amy's what! I can't think that about her when she's my best friend' I thought. For once in my life I'm confused about someone. "I just need some sleep" I thought out loud. I ran home and went straight to bed.

Guys Amy still hasn't found me. But I had some close calls. Any ways this may be the only chapter Sonic gets to tell the story from his view. Why you might ask, because I don't really know the life styles boys live. And I can't take any kind of advice from my brother so yeah. Until next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4: What The FUDGE!

Hey Guys its me. Amy actually found me (Finally I mean it took over five days for her to find me). So I guess now she has to take care of me. Amy I promise not to tell him your feelings. Amy: Who's feelings? Me: You know who I'm talking about Amy. Amy: No I don't. Just tell me. Me: I'm talking about 'special someone'. Amy: You… Just forget it. Me: I do not own any characters except Renee, Alyssa, Melissa, Alexis, Megan, Harley, and Rockanne. Anyways enjoy the chapter!

***Amy's POV***

I woke up at 2 o' clock in the morning. I felt my phone vibrate so I looked at the ID. It said unknown but I answered it. "Hello, who is this?" I said in a deep voice. "Uh, its Sonic. Can I talk to Amy please?" "Uh, sure. Hold on." After a few seconds I answered. "Hello, Amy speaking. Who is this?" "Its me Sonic." He replied. "Oh. Sorry about that. Its just that on my phone it says unknown caller. So what up?" I asked cooly. " Well Ames, I actually called to discuss how everything has been going. Without me around. Like how was the team?" he asked (Guys I know I put that they were seven when he moved away but that was a prototype. They were actually fourteen) "The team has been fine. But Tails he wasn't holding up to well. I mean ever since Cosmo died and you left he was devastated. But I guess that maybe along that bumpy road he decided to stop mourning over her. I mean she wouldn't want him to be devastated over her." I said. I could practically _**HEAR **_him frown. Then it was just akward silence. Then after a while I said "Sonic I just wanna let you know this, and I know your gonna get pissed but Tails tried to commit suicide. And when it happened it was just me upstairs getting something for him. When I came down he was about to tie the rope. I was so shocked and disappointed." I said holding in the tears in my eyes. When that moment happened I was so scared. Scared about Tails. Scared that if I didn't come when I did he would've killed himself and it would be my fault. Then after a while I hung up and crawled back to my bed.

****5 hours later****

I heard glass chatter. I put on my slippers and rushed downstairs. "What is going on?" I asked. My five little sisters looked at the youngest one and said "Megan did it!" I rolled my eyes and said "Well what happened BEFORE Megan 'did it'?." They hesitated to answer. "Well I'm waiting" I said pretending to look at my nails. "We were looking for something to eat and then BOOM!" Then I rolled my eyes but chuckled. I grabbed the broom and dustpan and started brooming. When I was done I opened the freezer and got some Toaster Strudels (YES their spelled like that. I checked the box!). I put them in the oven and went up to my room.


	5. AN: SOPA SOMEBODY SAVE US!

Hey Guys. As you know SOPA has returned (Dramatically Shrieks and **). And as a Fanfiction community we should spread the word! Its true SOPA does not only plan to take down Fanfiction but also Youtube and Google. I also believe they plan on taking down Deviantart and Yahoo. Thatt know SOPA stands for The Stop Online Piracy Act which is ran by U.S. Representative Lamar S. Smith. Anyways the SOPA basically take down any websites that are believed to combat online copyright infringement and online trafficking in counterfeit goods. Provisions included the requesting of court orders to bar advertising networks and payment facilities from conducting business with infringing websites, and search engines from linking to the websites, and court orders requiring Internet service providers to block access to the websites. The proposed law would have expanded existing criminal laws to include unauthorized streaming of copyrighted content, imposing a maximum penalty of five years in prison. In other words they take down any website that is believed to be involved in ANY criminal activities. So what I believe, and I told this to my amazing friend Shadow7104, that Fanfiction is much better than Deviantart. And the reason is because on Fanfiction it helps people exprese their selves freely without having to be judged. You can read ANY story without it being blocked. And finally because it looks VERY complex to actually do ANYTHING on Deviantart. Any ways back to the subject, I think that everyone in the Fanfiction, Youtube, Yahoo!, Google, and Deviantart community to please spread the word about SOPA. Thank you and please hang in there guys (Next chapters will be up in a couple of days!). **

**Hey, It Renee! **

**Or as you guys know Renee.**


	6. Chapter 6: What The FUDGE! Part 2

Hey Guys. Don't have much to say except please fight to keep Fanfiction up and running. Sonic: Um. Where are those chili dogs I asked for? Me: In the god damn frezzer. If you want them get your fat lazy ass up and get them! Sonic: Amay get mah chilah dagg! Amy: FUCK NO

***Amy's POV***

After a few hours I went to my sisters room (Yes they shared a room). I saw two of them dancing to Caramelldasen one dancing to gummy bear and the the last two doing the worm. All I could manage to say was "What. The. FUDGE." And I walked out the room awkwardly.

Sorry the chapter was short was feeling kinda bored and not really inspired. Next chapter WILL be longer.


	7. Chapter 7: Rosay & Amay

Hey Guys, I know the last chapter was short as Hell and boring as watching Cosmos (its kinda bullshit that they don't show two episodes Burgers and two episodes of American Dad anymore). Any who I hope you guys enjoy. I know most of have been waiting for this moment!

*Amy's POV*

After witnessing my sisters's "mishap", I walked out of their room while thinking of recording them. I thought about for a few minutes. I finally decided that it would be best if I left my sisters alone because my phone was on _automatic upload _and if I captured them on camera, I would pay the price dearly. I went to my room and decided to text my BFF Rosy.

* * *

*Rosy's POV*

I was in my bedroom re-watching the finale for Whodunnit, when I felt my phone vibrate. I paused my show and began texting.

Amy: Yo Rosy! Met me at da' mal

Me: y

Amy: Jus do it!

Me: I dont hav a choic do I

Amy: Nope :)

Me: Fine

Amy: Cya' Janice

Me: Bye Cassandra

I put my phone in my purse and got dressed. I rushed downstairs and hopped in my Mercedes Benz.


	8. Chapter 8:AN:Info on SOPA Spread Word

Guys,

Here is another update on SOPA. We need to SIGN THE PETITION ASAP in order to keep Youtube, Facebook, and many other websites. I beg you PLEASE HELP! **All we need is 31,664 more signitures**. The date the bill **WILL be credited and ALL of these websites WILL BE SHUT DOWN IS MARCH 19TH WHICH GIVES US ONLY THREE DAYS LEFT. I REPEAT THE DATE THE WEBSITES WILL BE SHUT DOWN IS MARCH 19TH. PLEASE GO ON GOOGLE RIGHT NOW AND TYPE IN "we the people, the voice of the government" AND PLEASE SIGN PETITION. ALSO TELL ALL OF YOU FRIENDS. ALL WE NEED TO STOP SOPA IS 100,000 SIGNAUTURES. WE NEED 331,664 MORE SIGNAUTURES. AND TO BE SAFE, PLEASE GET MORE PEOPLE TO SIGN. I HOPE THAT WHOEVER READS THIS WILL PLEASE TELL ALL THEIR FRIENDS. THANK YOU, TAKE CARE**

**Renee P.S. THIS MAY BE THE LAST CHAPTER IF YOU DON'T SIGN THE PETITION. ALL OF YOUR HARD WORK WILL GO TO WASTE.**


	9. Chapter 9: Something Funny

Hey its me!

Sonic: Is it Domo?

Me: No

Amy: Is it the Ginger bread man?

Me: No it's your mom who was locked up when you were five

Amy: Mama?

Me: What

Amy: I just killed a man. I put gun to his head. Pulled that trigger now he's dead. Mama his life had just begun. But no-

Me: I know the God damn song! So please shut the fuck up!

Amy: *Gets Bitch slapped* OWWW!

Me: That's what you get! Anyways I have an incredible story for you guys to make up for me publishing late.

*Rosy's POV*

When I reached the mall I looked in every store to find her. If there is one thing to know from Amy when she goes shopping with a person, she always likes to look around be mysterious. I decided to look for my 'twin' in Forever 21 and there she was. With someone. That someone was a blue hedgehog. He was by far the closest thing to sexy I've ever seen. I walked inside and interrupted their peaceful convo. "Hey Amy! Who's Mr. I'm sexy and I know it here? Is he your boyfriend or something?."She gave me the -_- face and Sonic blushed. Then she said "He's my friend. Maybe you two haven't properly introduced yourselves. Rosy meet Sonic. Sonic meet Rosy. From now on she will be me when I'm not here and I will be her when she's not here. Just in case she gets lucky and eventually get jiggy wit' it" she said while wiggling her eyebrows. I rolled my eyes and punched her arm playfully. Then we went to Walmart.

*Amy's POV*

I leaded the way to Walmart and we walked inside. "Hey lets try 333 to get kicked out of Walmart!" I said cheerfully. Rosy and Sonic nodded. We headed towards the food section. I grabbed a melon and rushed to the toilets were I dropped it in. it splattered altogether, the melon seeds and inside of the melon intertwining. "Phew!" I said in a sigh of relief while flushing the toilet. I got my phone out of my pocketbook and went to my 333 ways to get kicked out Walmart. I checked of the number and headed to the toy department and grabbed a walkie-talkie and tapped to a Barbie doll. I jumped into the pile of toys and saw a little yellow hedgehog grab the Barbie doll. "Mommy I want this doll!" she said to her mother. "But dear I still have shopping to do and I don't think that I can get you that. I mean it costs $30" "I DON'T CARE I WANT IT I WANT I WANT IT!" '_Selfish fucking brat' _I thought to myself. I then whispered in the walkie-talkie and said "I know where you live! We've been watching you. And as royal leader of creepypasta, I send Tenderman to your door at 12 am. Because you are the chosen one." The little girl dropped the Barbie doll and walked away with her mother saying "Mommy I don't like this doll anyways." I laughed and jumped out. I quickly switched the women and men signs for the bathroom. I grabbed Sonic and he got a skateboard and a rocking horse. We tied it together with string and rode around. "The British are coming! The British are coming!" I screamed out. After completing 120 more ways we were kicked out. When we all exited we were cracking up. We then headed to Kmart.


	10. Chapter 10: Its Crazy

Usually weekends would be plain and boring. Same as weekdays. Until HE came that is. Yeah I said it. Ever since Sonic had came back into my life, everything's changed so fast. But over the months we slowly drifted apart. He became the most popular boy in the school. He's got friends football games and girls. And what do I got? Only Cream, Mina, Blaze, Rouge and Rosy. High grades and people on my back. Its hard to coop with. But I do it. Just one year until senior year and off to college.

*2 Months later*

It has been 2 months and me and Sonic are already going out with each other! Nothing can come between us. Except schoolwork and games. "Hey Sonic! What ya' doing?" "Hi Ames! We were actually talking about you" he said, his voice sharpening at the end. I ran over to him and gave him a big hug only to get pushed away. "Sonic, what's up with you lately?" I asked obviously concerned. "I'm sorry Amy! I've just been working up on things that's all".

*8 months later*

That faithful day had actual had been one of the WORST DAYS OF MY LIFE! Sonic T. Hedgehog had dumped ME Amelia Cassandra Katrina Rose! And then decided it would be best to date Sally Alicia Acorn. How did they even become a couple? Well let me break it down for you. While me and Sonic were dating, he started to play me for a fool and skip some of our dates to go 'hang out with a friend'. What does that mean? You probably ask. Well that means ditch me for Sally. And so he fell out of love with me and decided it would be best if we were just FRIENDS. Not bf & gf. Not bff's. Not cool kids. But just simply friends. As if we hadn't dated or been bff's. And every kid in the ENTIRE school would KILL just to be in the position I WAS in. Every single day I saw them together, I felt envy. It was so easy for Rosy and the others. I mean love makes me sick. It's a terrible thing and you can't trust it. Sally had gotten everything her heart desired. Even the things Sonic got me, when we broke up he asked if I could give EVERYTHING he gave me back. Including ALL the things that remind us of our friendship over ALL the years we spent together, he asked for back. And Sally got ALL of those things. My car, money, etc. He said that Sally was the most important thing to him, even more important than OUR FRIENDSHIP! But that's okay. He thinks he's to good for me. But I'll show him. I turned my head to my alarm clock and it was 1:30 am. I got up and picked out an outfit to be SURE that EVERY boy in school will be eating out of the palm of my hands, dumping their girlfriends, and asking me to be their queen. I would have to except the cutest one: Sonic's TRUE enemy, Derick Jones. He's just like Sonic. Only better. Ever since the day he met me he wanted me as his girlfriend, begging and pleading for me to be his girlfriend. But every time I rejected him because I truly loved Sonic. But I guess he doesn't love as much as he says he does.

*At School*

I walked through the school's corridor, smirking slightly, while strutting down the halls. Every boy's eyes layed on me, their mouths ajar. All girls looking envious but at the same time appreciative. Then Sonic came with Sally. They looked at me disapprovingly while their noses scrunched up. Sonic then grabbed me tightly and went to a empty place. He slammed me roughly against the wall. "Why are you dressed like that?" He asked angrily. "I'm dressed like this because I want to be" I said cooly. "That's not the reason your dressed like that. So lets try that again. Why are you dressed like that?" "I'm dressed like this because I have a right to dress however I want to. And since when did you care about how I dressed?". "Since today. Now let me try this again. Why are you dressed like that?" You know the saying that everyone had their limits and breaking points? Well if there was one good thing to know about the things about me its that you DON'T want to piss me off. "Sonic. Let. Me. Try. This. Again. I . Am. Dressed. Like. This. Because. I. WANT. TO. Got a problem with it? Then you can FUCK yourself because that's what I've been doing for the last few months!" I screamed attracting attention from classrooms and neighboring halls. Everyone around turned to us. But at this point I didn't care. "You know what Amy?! I've had enough of you're bad attitude! And its been since me and Sally have gone out! And you know what? If YOU don't like YOU can do ME big favor and fuck yourself like you've been doing for the last few months!". "You know what Sonic? I think I'll do just that because I don't give a shit anymore. But just know SHE'S just using you to make me miserable. So go ahead and just fuck her already!" I screamed on the top off my lungs. "Amy you need to cool it! Your just jealous because Sally is better than you! And she will always will be! So just stop trying to compete with her and do yourself a favor and stop making a fool out of yourself!". "HOW DARE YOU! ALL I'VE DONE FOR THE LAST 18 YEARS WAS STAND BY YOU! WHEN EVERYONE WAS BAD MOUTHING YOU! I WAS THE ONLY ONE BESIDES TAILS TO STICK UP FOR YOU! AND YOU KNOW WHAT? I DID ALL OF THAT FOR YOU TO SHOW UP UNANNOUNCED AND JUST POP IN LIKE NOTHING HAS HAPPENED OR ANYTHING HAS CHANGED! BUT SOON ENOUGH YOU'LL SEE WHAT WE'VE BEEN THROUGH! EVERYONE WAS DEVASTATED! EVEN SHADOW AND HE HATES YOUR GUTS! AND YOU KNOW WHAT?! I WAS IN LOVE WITH YOU! I STOOD BY YOU BECAUSE I CARE ABOUT YOU! BUT I GUESS YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT ME AS MUCH AS YOU SAID YOU DO! IN FACT WHY DON'T I JUST TELL YOU WHAT HAS HAPPENED EVER SINCE YOU LEFT! SHADOW HAD LOCKED HIMSELF IN HIS HOUSE FOR SEVEN WHOLE WEEKS NOT EATING SLEEPING OR GOING OUTSIDE! BLAZE HAD PRATICALLY SAT AT HOME WATCHING OUT THE WINDOW FOR YOU TO RETURN! ROUGE ACTUALLY HAD TO SIT WITH BLAZE AND DO THE SAME! CREAM HAD TO COMFORT TAILS! KNUCKLES AND MINA HAD WAITED AT THE AIRPORT FOR YOUR RETURN FOR 3 WEEKS! AND ME? I HAD TO SIT AT HOME FOR 8 WEEKS CUTTING MY SELF STARVING MYSELF CRYING MY EYES OUT AND WONDERING IF YOU WERE OKAY OR NOT AND PRAYING THAT YOU WOULD RETURN! AND YOU KNOW WHAT? I SHOULD DATE DERICK JUST TO PISS YOU OFF! I MEAN WHY DIDN'T I IN THE FIRST PLACE?! HE WAS MUCH BETTER THAN YOU ANYWAYS! AND IT'S THE SAME THING FOR YOU AND DERICK! YOU COMPETE AGAINST HIM FOR MY AFFECTIONS JUST TO CHEAT ON ME AND KICK ME TO THE CURB AFTERWARDS!" I yelled. "You know what Amy? Go ahead and date Derick for all I care because you know what? When something bad happens in that relationship I won't be there to save you! So don't come running to me when your heart gets broken!." 'You know what Sonic? I won't have to do that. You know why? Because I can handle myself." "Yeah but you CAN'T handle the truth" Sonic said. "Sonic, here's your reality check. I CAN handle 'the truth'. And you THINK that Sally is ABOVE ME! Then again I'd be wrong to say that Derick is above you. But its true. But honestly NO ONE is PERFECT okay? So STOP living in a FANTASY and flash forward to the now, because sooner or later, its NOT me who's going to be crying." I then stomped away, receiving stares from bystanders applauding my speech, following me. After lunch I decided to just skip the rest of the day and head to the nurse's office and fake a sickness. I walked slowly into the nurse's office.

You guys like it? Well I told you guys there would be lot'sa drama. Tell me what you think on the reviews or send me a Private Message.


End file.
